Captured
by Kizza is a RIOT
Summary: Jess is just minding her own buisness when an evil villan returns and takes her captive, will Becker save her? Dedicated to my besties Mouserjb4 and Rosie-Jess hope you enjoy x chap 2 is now complete x
1. Chapter 1

Okay straight with the scene, this is dedicated to Mouserjb4 who wrote a story for me and now I return the favour, it is for her also as I re-create a conversation with Jess that we both had..._MEN_! It is also for Rosie-Jess as I know both she and Mouserjb4 would enjoy being saved by Mr Captain Becker, please enjoy, read and review...GBx

Jess looked up at the clock, Quarter to nine. She sighed; _time to go home _she thought sadly to herself. I mean it isn't bad sharing with Abby and Conner well...sharing with Abby isn't bad but if she had to deal with Conner's Barbie like underwear again she is seriously gonna kick him out! ...No it's not bad sharing with Abby and Conner, Jess just didn't fancy going home she wanted to sit and ponder her thoughts over a certain military soldier, Captain Becker. She let out another sigh, _I mean one minute he gives me chocolate and looks at me like that which makes me hope that maybe he does like me and then the next he blocks himself off again like we never connected, men_ she sighed for the third time again. Jess grabbed her bag from under the desk that she sat and started to tidy her things away starting with her pink fluffy notebook and matching pen, then her new necklace which although was making her neck itch, she wore especially for Becker, he hadn't said a word, just stared at it before continuing to pretend to shoot the ceiling with his unloaded gun, _useless! _She sighed again.

Jess walked out to the door scanned her bracelet and began to make leave of the ARC. Suddenly she realised she forgot something and quickly turned round reopening the door, but her bracelet was stuck, the door wouldn't open so she tried again...Jess heard steps coming towards her she stopped still as the footsteps got nearer, _maybe it's just Matt _she convinced herself, she was about to turn round when she felt a hard circle object press against her back.  
"Don't move" a women deep voice whispered in her ear as a hand wrapped around Jess' waist pulling hr closer to the women, Jess saw the emergency fire alarm box inches away from her, she bit the women's hand which was on her mouth now making her jolt back in pain. Jess ran to the box and hit it smashing it open, then screamed as loud as she could. The women then dealing with her pain walked up to Jess grabbing her fiercely by the arm leaving a small dent in her soft pale arm, Jess squirmed against her trying to break free unable to the women put the gun on her head gesturing the soldier to move forward.

_**MEANWHILE**_

The fire alarm rang across the rooms wildly, people began to make out of their offices clutching their files to them.  
"Conner" Abby called him from behind, "what's going on?" she asked Conner accusingly whilst he was running around Jess's desk closing down the ADD.  
"I don't know it's the fire alarm but there's no fire I've checked all the monitors and everything, he gestured to the big computer behind him. Abby raised an eyebrow and said "no offence Conner but isn't that Jess' job?" she questioned. "Aye, but Jess isn't here is she? Conner shouted back. Abby looked around, no sign of Jess that's not like her she thought. Just then Matt and Becker approached them whilst Matt asked the same question that Abby asked. "Look here's what we do, we turn off all the systems and restart them got ii?" Matt took charge  
"Already done" Conner motioned to the computers again.  
"Isn't that Jess' job?" Becker asked this time,  
"Well she isn't exactly here is she?" Conner replied almost half ignoring the question hearing it for the second time. The four continued arguing what they should do before Becker asked in his completely professional I don't care it doesn't affect me but I want to now voice "Where is Jess?" he looked at Conner before everyone fell silent, then in the distance could hear Jess scream wildly.  
"Jess..." they all said at once  
"Conner, Abby you go through the back, Becker you're with me" Matt orders Becker nodded charging up his guns then he and Matt disappeared leaving Abby to go out back.

**Okay that's chapter 1 chapter 2 will be on soon, plz read and review especially Mouserjb4 and Rosie-Jess as there ny dedication, love you guys and hope you like it! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now we find out who the evil villain is and Chap 3 will be up soon when I can be bothered x**

Jess opened her eyes slowly; she saw a black room and two bright lights shining above her. Her eyes were hurting as she pulled up her hands up to her face to rub them but she couldn't. She tried and tried but still couldn't move them it was like they were stuck to something, she knew she was sat on something she knew that much. Just then the doors bashed open and a youngish pale women walked into the darkness of the rom.  
"Well...hello sweetie, are you okay?" she said to Jess  
"Who are you?" Jess replied still trying to break her hands free  
"My name Jess is Helen and I am the ARC's most deadly enemy, I'm sure you've heard"  
"You're Helen?" Jess raised her eyebrow  
"Yes I am why am I not as scary looking as the stories tells?" she bite at Jess harshly  
"No, it's just you don't exactly look that bad" Jess knew straight away she'd said the wrong thing, Helen rushed up to her and their faces were in touching distances  
"You are very beautiful you know that?" Helen examined Jess' face before planting a little kiss on her cheek and then turning to walk away  
"Where are we?" Jess kept her a little longer  
"We are at a house" she replied before Jess caught her eye on the small black tracking device  
"They'll find you, they will, Becker and Matt" she shouted at Helen, Helen tapped her black box and said "I know, that's what I want and then I will have them all" she left the room with that 

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Okay be careful Conner Abby you stay here and keep on look out Becker we could use you on the outside" Matt said  
"No I'm staying here"  
"Becker if someone comes im more likely to get through" he persisted  
"and im telling you I don't care, if Jess is in trouble then I'm doing whatever I can to save her" he shrugged Matt against the wall and walked off leading the way  
"Let him, Jess will be happy to see him save her" Abby helped Matt up  
"Well Abby I'm sure it's every girls dream to have Becker save them but if Becker can't control his emotions then he'll put us all in danger" Matt bit at Abby then walked off after Becker.

"She has to be in one of these rooms" Becker gestured  
"Yes I know this is too easy" Matt said back cautiously  
"Here" Matt called Becker over, Becker ran and looked through the door where he saw Jess tied to a chair looking scared and venerable, he immediately began at the door pushing it open and running in  
"Becker!" she replied smiling at him "its a trap you should go now otherwise you won't escape" Jess searched for his eyes  
"Jess I'm not leaving you here"  
"But-"  
"I said I'm not leaving you here, Matt untie her" Matt did as he asked and releasing her she ran and jumped on Becker almost pushing him over in a hug before whispering in his hero "I missed you" He smiled at this before he whimpered back "Likewise" in her ear making sure Matt didn't hear.


End file.
